


June has an existential crisis at a party (Ft. Karkat's tits)

by Catty_Cathy



Series: Life on Earth C [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bcz yknow Im transfem and I want June to talk more about that, Earth C, Existential Crisis, Gen, I want to dig in more into June's identity on other chapters tbh, Mentioned Jade Harley - Freeform, Mentioned Jane Crocker - Freeform, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trans Female Character, Trans Female John Egbert, Welcome back party, debatable - Freeform, minor Jade Harley/Terezi pyrope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catty_Cathy/pseuds/Catty_Cathy
Summary: Jade makes a party to celebrate June's return from her short self-discovery trip into the void and feels pretty awkward. She feels somewhat relieved she has something else to occupy her mind when she finally meets Karkat again, who'd perhaps the one who's physically changed the most. After so long she feels sort of okay going back to just talking about life with weird aliens she met online, even if now she has more adult stuff to worry about.
Relationships: June Egbert & Karkat Vantas
Series: Life on Earth C [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	June has an existential crisis at a party (Ft. Karkat's tits)

You never know what to do on this now more frequent parties. Ever since Jade moved over she's been trying to get people together more often. These small parties, as opposing to the more ostentatious ones that Gods are expected to throw with the public, are the one chance most of you get to actually be on the same room for more than a few minutes.  
This is your first one in some time. First time you're out of the closet, first time you don't feel like you're being sucked in by a void of your own making. And you should feel fine. Jade has invited all of your friends and you should feel fine. Just this once.  
God this feels so stupid. You keep looking at all these people you were someday close to and just feel like a failure. Everyone here, except maybe Dirk, has at least tried to be your friend. And years later you feel like you've pushed them away. This is extremely stupid.  
You shouldn't be here, and you prepare to get out of there as subtly as the hostess even can when you're stopped by an approaching troll  


KARKAT: HEY JUNE!  


Fuck. He noticed. You turn around and suck up whatever depressed face you were just making and get ready for some small talk. But you know it's Karkat so there's no way this talk will be small. As you turn to him you can't help but notice something about his appearance that you let out automatically.  


JUNE: hiii kar-holy shit your boobs are huge  


And you can't stop looking at them, your eyes are directly aimed at his bosoms like it's the only thing on the room. You can tell it's both muscle and fat giving him this shape. You're not even sure if Karkat is wearing an appropriately sized shirt or if he's actively trying to call attention to them. Whatever the answer is you're still not less amazed at the recent development on this weird alien you knew as a kid. The really loud and rude one, that would yell slurs and offenses on your chats, is now an entire man. With an honestly offensively huge rack. Right in front of you.  
His discomfort and distaste is immediately obvious, for anyone who's even looking at his face, which is obviously not your focus right now.  


KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK?  
KARKAT: JUNE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE SEE IN PERSON, ARE YOU AWARE OF THAT  
KARKAT: THAT YOU'VE SPENT LIKE THREE YEARS ISOLATING YOURSELF AND THEN ONE MORE YEAR COMPLETELY MIA AND THIS IS THE FIRST THING YOU WANNA TELL ME?  
JUNE: wow uh  
JUNE: sorry can you repeat that? your tits were bouncing a bit and just  
JUNE: wow  
KARKAT: HOLY FUCK JUNE  
KARKAT: I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE  
KARKAT: I-  
KARKAT: SERIOUSLY, LOOK AT ME IN THE EYES  
KARKAT: JUST RAISE 'EM A BIT  
KARKAT: MORE  
KARKAT: MORE  
KARKAT: JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE  
KARKAT: MORE  
KARKAT: THERE YOU GO, YOU ARE NOW PROPERLY INTERACTING TO ME ON A WAY THAT DOES NOT QUALIFY AS SEXUAL HARASSEMENT! GOOD JOB!  
JUNE: seriously though how do troll tits even grow like that  
JUNE: like is that just a tight shirt? i can kinda see your troll nipples, and i didn't even know that was a thing  
JUNE: they are just sort of poking out from your gigantic chest  
KARKAT: ...  
JUNE: can you turn around for a bit  
JUNE: yeah like that, holy fucking shit  
JUNE: hold on now  
KARKAT: ARE YOU TAKING A PICTURE?  
JUNE: yeah, like damn i can't believe i've been missing this  
JUNE: and dave gets that for free?  
KARKAT: YEP, HE'S SO FUCKING LUCKY  
JUNE: can i touch them  
KARKAT: I FEEL LIKE YOU WON'T LEAVE UNTIL YOU DO-AND OH LOOK AT THAT, YOUR HAND IS ALREADY THERE  
KARKAT: OH AND NOW BOTH  
KARKAT: GREAT, THIS IS A GREAT FIRST ENCOUNTER AFTER FOUR YEARS  
KARKAT: REALLY MADE THE TRIP WORTH IT  
JUNE: the what now?  
JUNE: made the what worth it?  
KARKAT: THE TRIP JUNE, THE TRIP  
JUNE: oh sure  
JUNE: i mean, didn't you teleport here?  
KARKAT: NO, DAVE AND I JUST DROVE HERE  
JUNE: oh it's just because i thought jade would just teleport you like she always does  
KARKAT: WHAT? OH OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW. WE HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN HANGING OUT WITH JADE THESE YEARS  
KARKAT: LIKE FIRST SHE MOVED IN WITH YOU, AND NOW SHE'S WITH TEREZI MOST OF THE TIME.  
KARKAT: AND EVER SINCE SHE LEFT WE'VE BEEN SORT OF ON AND OFF WITH OUR WHOLE EX-ROOMMATES THING  
KARKAT: IT USED TO BE *MORE* AWKWARD BUT WE DON'T REALLY TALK THESE DAYS  
JUNE: oh damn, that's kinda tough  
JUNE: i forgot that she just left your house  
KARKAT: BUT SHE MOVED TO YOURS?  
JUNE: yeah, but i uh, thought she teleported there often enough that it still like  
JUNE: that it still felt the same between you three  
KARKAT: JUNE THE WHOLE POINT OF THE ORDEAL WAS THAT SHE WANTED THINGS TO CHANGE  
KARKAT: BETWEEN US BUT ALSO FOR YOU YOU KNOW  
JUNE: uh  
JUNE: yeah  
JUNE: that was actually really nice of her  
JUNE: don't think i've ever thanked her on that  
JUNE: but, heheh, i feel like i've been just sleeping through the years, until a year ago when i just zapped out of the planet completely  
JUNE: like god that was a lot  
KARKAT: YEAH  
KARKAT: WHERE DID YOU GO ANYWAYS? IF YOU DON'T MIND TALKING  
JUNE: eh it's a whole thing  
JUNE: i guess i could tell you later  
KARKAT: SURE  
KARKAT: WHENEVER YOU'RE READY, AND IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE WITH ME  
KARKAT: BUT I MEAN. THIS IS *YOUR* WELCOME BACK PARTY, SORT OF  
KARKAT: AND YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT WE ARE HERE FOR YOU  
JUNE: ...heheh  
JUNE: thanks buddy!  
JUNE: i'll let you know if i wanna talk  
KARKAT: GREAT  
KARKAT: UH  
KARKAT: SO YOU'RE STILL JUST PLAYING WITH MY CHEST HUH?  
KARKAT: LIKE IS THAT GOOD FOR YOU? ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF ON THE CONSTANT AND PLAYFUL OBJECTIFICATION OF SOME GUY YOU MET AS A WRIGGLER  
KARKAT: SOME GUY WHO'S ALREADY ON A VERY STABLE RELATIONSHIP RIGHT NOW, WITH ANOTHER CHILDHOOD FRIEND WHO'S BY THE WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM JUST GIVING ME A THUMBS UP RIGHT NOW  
KARKAT: LIKE GOD, PEOPLE WERE JUST STARING BEFORE BUT I GUESS THEY JUST MOVED ON? FROM THE FACT THAT YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING WITH MY CHEST LOOKING STRAIGHT TO THEM FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES  
KARKAT: AND NO ONE EVEN CARES ANYMORE, LIKE WE'VE JUST ACCEPTED THIS  
JUNE: yeah, i wasn't even noticing people staring  
JUNE: and to be honest i was about to leave  
JUNE: but man doesn't this feel great  
KARKAT: I'M THANKFUL MY MAMMARIES HAVE BEEN OF GOOD ENTERTAINMENT VALUE FOR YOU  
JUNE: yeah me too!  
JUNE: can i pinch them? just a little bit?  
KARKAT: SIGH  
KARKAT: FINE  
KARKAT: YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE REALLY FAR OFF FROM MY SENSIBLE SPOTS  
JUNE: yeah thank god  
JUNE: like i'm not trying to have sex with you right now  
JUNE: i'm just sort of playing here, nothing committal, nothing sexual  
KARKAT: OF COURSE, THIS IS IN NO WAY SEXUAL  
KARKAT: THIS IS MAYBE THE LEAST SEXUAL ACTIVITY I'VE EVER ENGAGED WITH A HUMAN IN MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE  
JUNE: with a human?  
KARKAT: OH I JUST SAID THAT BECAUSE I'VE ACTUALLY NEVER HAD SEX WITH A TROLL  
KARKAT: WHICH FEELS WEIRD ADMITTING RIGHT NOW, THAT THE SPECIES AND WORLD I GREW UP IN IS JUST AN OPTIONAL PART OF MY LIFE NOW?  
KARKAT: AND EVEN THOUGH I'M THE GODDAMN LEADER ON THE TROLL KINGDOM I STILL DON'T REALLY MAKE THAT A BIG PART OF MY LIFE?  
JUNE: oh yeah the kingdoms  
JUNE: like, jane does most of the governing on the human kingdom, i think i didn't even bother when we first started doing that  
KARKAT: SHE SURE DOES, WE TALK A LOT ACTUALLY, ABOUT POLITICAL SHIT SINCE OUR KINGDOMS ARE KIND OF TIGHT  
KARKAT: AND SORRY, I'M NOT TRYING TO GET YOU UP TO SPEED ON EVERY POLITICAL DEBACLE ON EARTH C BUT IF WE'RE BEING HONEST, THE HUMAN KINGDOM AND THE TROLL KINGDOM ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT ARE *ACTUALLY* KINGDOMS  
JUNE: huh, i guess i can understand that  
JUNE: like doesn't jake and his husband just sort of rule a bunch of salamanders?  
KARKAT: YEAH, AND THE CARAPCIAN KINGDOM JUST RUNS ITSELF BASICALLY  
KARKAT: IT'S LIKE THEY HAVE A WHOLE SYSTEM INSTALLED INTO THEM THAT MAKES THEM PLAY INTO THEIR ROLES  
KARKAT: I'M NOT EVEN SURE HOW AWARE THE CARAPACIANS ACTUALLY ARE?  
KARKAT: LIKE HOW MUCH IS THEM, AND HOW MUCH IS THEIR PROGRAMMING  
KARKAT: WHICH I GUESS IS NOT THAT DIFERENT FROM US, PHILOSOPHICALLY SPEAKING  
KARKAT: BUT UH, GOING BACK TO MY POINT  
KARKAT: ME AND JANE RULE OUR KINGDOMS DIRECTLY, THE CARAPACIAN QUEENS MOSTLY JUST CHILL THERE  
KARKAT: NOT ONLY THAT BUT ROSE AND KANAYA TAKE CARE OF THE BROODING CAVERNS, WHICH ARE TECHINICALLY MY RULLING, MINE AND DAVE'S  
JUNE: what about terezi and jade? aren't they rulers there as well?  
KARKAT: WELL YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT JADE MOVED TO YOUR HOUSE TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR YOU, SO SHE DIDN'T REALLY HAVE TIME TO BE TROLL QUEEN  
KARKAT: AND LIKE 2 YEARS AGO TEREZI ASSUMED THE ROLE OF A LEGISLATOR ON THE KINGDOM  
KARKAT: SO THEY BOTH SORT OF STEPPED DOWN FROM THE GENERAL ADMINISTRATIVE POSITIONS LEAVING ME AND DAVE AT IT  
KARKAT: AND MOST OF THE ARRENGEMENTS ARE BETWEEN ME AND JANE AND SOMETIMES KANAYA AND ROSE  
KARKAT: AND IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO MANAGE ACTUALLY  
KARKAT: OR MAYBE IT'S JUST BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH OF EARTH C WAS ALREADY ESTABILISHED BY THE TIME WE GOT TO ACTUALLY RULLING  
KARKAT: BUT IT'S STILL WORK. IT'S CERTAINLY REWARDING IN A WAY  
KARKAT: IT'S JUST THAT IT'S NOWHERE NEAR LIKE, AN ACTUAL GOVERNMENTAL THING WHERE I HAVE TO BALANCE OUT EVERYONE'S SHIT  
KARKAT: LIKE I HAD THIS THING ON MY HEAD ABOUT CHANGING TROLL SOCIETY FOR GOOD, BUT ALL THE EFFORT WENT TO THE ONES THAT SETTLED FIRST ON THE PLANET ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, AND THEN WITHOUT ANY OUTSIDE MALICIOUS INTERFEREANCE LIKE DOC SCRATCH, THEY JUST KEPT BEING IN LINE?  
KARKAT: SO IT'S WEIRD YOU KNOW. I DREAMED OF ALL THESE CHANGES IN THE WORLD AS A KID, AND WHEN I ACTUALLY HAVE THE POWER TO GET THERE, IT'S ONLY ON A WORLD WHERE SHIT'S ACTUALLY FINE.  
JUNE: hm, but i mean, if shit's actually fine, maybe you shouldn't feel bad about it  
JUNE: like even if you aren't the one to cause the change, it still happened, so you should be ok about it  
KARKAT: I KNOW I KNOW.  
KARKAT: I KNOW IT'S JUST AN EGO THING  
KARKAT: BUT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN COOL TO BE THE ONES TO RAISE OUR SOCIETY FROM THE GROUND UP  
KARKAT: IF ONLY TO BE PROUND OF IT SOMEDAY  
JUNE: hm, i get that  
JUNE: but honestly it's not like i found time to even be proud of the things i did  
JUNE: all this time  
JUNE: i doubt i even have much, that isn't just because of circumstance or the game and all of that  
JUNE: so i guess no one really has much to be proud of  
JUNE: that wasn't a game given  
KARKAT: ....  
JUNE: ...  


You have been circling Karkat's nipples through his shirt this whole time, but the conversation topic just shifted to something that was actually getting to them. You pinch his nipple just to feel something.  


KARKAT: AH  


Something was definately felt among the two of you.  



End file.
